


Love Fools

by blue319



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:31:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue319/pseuds/blue319
Summary: Lee Hangyul has been in love with his childhood friend for a long time.Cho Seungyoun likes Kim Wooseok.And Kim Wooseok is tired of being called pretty.





	1. Fool

Yohan has said multiple times in the past how Hangyul was a fool for his childhood friend, he was a smart guy but when it came to Cho Seungyoun, it was as if the whole world didn't exist and everything was about him. He never agreed with him but today was different.

Today was the first time that he really felt like a fool.

_'I like Wooseok. _

_Ah! You said you're at the convenience store, right? _

_Can you bring some sausages? He likes them.'_

He couldn't help but to scoff after reading his friend's text message. The man he's been in love with for a long time -almost ten years to be specific- was, not only telling him that he liked someone else but also asking him to buy something for _that_ person. Hangyul put the shrimp chips and the banana milk that Seungyoun liked so much back to their place and sighed. He wanted to cry. He's been a fool all this time and everyone knew except for himself.

Lee Hangyul was the only person that didn't know about it.

_'I forgot my wallet, hyung. Sorry.'_ He replied and decided to leave the store.

* * *

The way home has never felt as depressing as that time; Seungyoun usually would be walking next to him cracking some jokes, then they would fool around and bet who would get home faster, he would let the older guy win and Seungyoun would smile brightly. He didn't remember when or how he fell in love with him but only remembered waking up one day and knowing it.

A bittersweet smile appeared on his face.

Today was supposed to be the day in which he'd confess his love; after being in love with him for such a long time, he had already made a decision. He grabbed the sunflower that was on his backpack and stared at it.

Hangyul wasn't a romantic person and the idea of kneeling to confess his love while holding the flower wasn't his plan, he was just walking on the street when he saw the flower and couldn't help but think about him. He wasn't supposed to buy it but the lady from the flower shop mentioned how sunflowers only turn towards the sun and he couldn't help but think that if Hangyul was a sunflower, Seungyoun would be his Sun.

That was a really silly thought now that he came to think about it.

"Hangyul?"

A familiar voice called him.

Kim Wooseok in his splendor was staring at him. He wanted to yell at him and vent his anger on him but he couldn't. He couldn't because it wasn't his fault that Seungyoun fell in love with him; and, well, let's be honest if he were Seungyoun, he would probably choose Wooseok too. Wooseok was beautiful, smart and in a lot of aspects better than him.

"Are you going to Seungyoun's place?" He asked as he was getting closer. Hangyul shook his head.

"No, I'm going home."

Hangyul noticed Wooseok staring at the flower on his hands but he ignored it and kept walking, the older guy didn't say anything about it and joined him walking on silence. It was an awkward silence that Wooseok tried to break but after not receiving a response, he decided to stay quiet. Hangyul knew it was odd for him to be silent but he appreciated that the older guy understood his lack of desire to speak at the moment.

For the first time, he hated to have Seungyoun as his neighbor; the thing is, walking home with a broken heart next to reason behind your misery, it's not the best feeling in the world. He had to endure the urge to run once his house was in sight, he didn't want to make moment even more awkward yet. Being already a few meters away, Hangyul said goodbye and stepped forward. Before taking his keys, Hangyul looked at the sunflower he was still holding on his hands, it made no sense for him to keep it. He turned to his right and saw Wooseok waiting in front of the door.

"Here, hyung." He said handing him the flower.

Wooseok who always had something to say, even in the strangest and most uncomfortable situations, was speechless for the first time.

"I don't need it anymore." Hangyul smiled at him but the older guy was so surprised that he didn't notice the sadness in his voice nor the eyes that began to redden.

Wooseok looked at the unusual gift that was now on his hands clearly still not compreheding what had just happened at all; and maybe he would never understand its meaning.

That day a person received a flower, and another one gave up on their feelings.


	2. It's not a misunderstanding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ho ho ho sooooo... I wrote this chapter right after writing 'Moonlight' (the only Han Seungwoo x Lee Hangyul fic/oneshot/story that exists lol jk jk) but since I usually write my stories in Spanish, I have to translate them and I'm waaay to lazy... whatever, enjoy!
> 
> ps. what's your favorite ship?

The glass walls of the cafeteria made possible the sight of the passersby, couples holding hands wearing similar clothes walking down the streets. Wooseok was staring outside resting his cheek on his hand as if he was waiting for someone but none was a familiar face.

  
  


Seungyoun put the drinks on the table and took a seat in front of the boy.

  
  


“The new menu looks delicious.” The black-haired guy commented excitedly looking the drinks in anticipation.

  
  


"Hangyul is not coming?" Wooseok asked indifferently as he took a sip his drink.

  
  


Seungyoun shook his head.

  
  


"He said he had a group project or something like that."

  
  


Hangyul had a strange obsession with that cafeteria and he loved coming with them, he would get the most excited when new items were added to menu even though he would end up ordering the same thing; therefore Seungyoun didn't find the question strange and Wooseok didn't ask more questions.

  
  


The day before the boy had given him a flower and for some reason Wooseok accepted it, it wasn't the first time that someone had given him a flower but he didn't know how to react in that moment and he wasn't able to thank him. Seungyoun asked who had given the flower to him and he lied telling him that he just found it; there was something about the fact of only the two of them knowing about it that he liked. It was almost as if Hangyul and him were sharing a secret.

  
  


Wooseok sipped his coffee hiding a smile.

  
  


–

"He did what?!" Yohan yelled surprised.

  
  


Hangyul let out a sigh and glared at his friend.

  
  


"We're in the library, could you speak lower or at least not scream?"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry ... it's just ... woah ... I can't believe it." The boy said this time in a low voice as he settled back in his seat trying to process everything that his best friend just had told him. Yohan knew Hangyul for years and in all those years he remembers the boy being in love, he even thought that Seungyoun knew about his feelings because no matter how much Hangyul tried to hide it it was quite obvious.

Yohan was silent for a long time and Hangyul took this as a signal to resume his reading.

  
  


"Then you just gave the flower to Wooseok without saying anything?" Asked the boy and Hangyul let out an exaggerated sigh closing his book, he didn't know if it had been a bad idea to tell him what had happened the day before while being in the library or if it simply was a bad idea to tell him overall.

  
  


Yohan stared at him impatiently for a few seconds and approached him slowly as if what he was about to say was a crime.

  
  


"Man, what if he thinks that you like him?" He whispered and he frowned as if what he had just said was insane.

  
  


"Let's study."

  
  


In this occasion the black-haired boy kept silence and continued studying. Hangyul stayed more than ten minutes reading the same paragraph thinking over and over again about Yohan's comment. Wooseok wouldn't misinterpret him, right? And if so, Wooseok has too many suitors to pay attention to someone like him.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that the prince of hell will fall in love with you?” Yohan asked with a mocking smile.

Hangyul threw a book at him.

“You know there are people who do come to the library to study, if you want to play, do it somewhere else.” One of the students complained and they had no choice but to leave.

"I won't invite you to study again." Hangyul said through clenched teeth as they left the place.

"I know you love me." Yohan said as he clung onto his arm with a big smile.

-

Hangyul didn't want to admit it but his best friend's words continued to resonate in his head and he only hoped he hadn't created a misunderstanding and maybe, just maybe he has dedicated himself to avoid Wooseok these last two days. The problem was not the guy himself but Seungyoun, he didn't know how the boy would take the fact that he had given a flower to his crush just the same day he had confessed to like him.

Maybe it was time for Hangyul to start thinking of the consequences of his actions.

The boy got off the bus and headed to the convenience store that was right next to the bus stop contrary to the usual store that was only a few blocks from his house, he had promised his younger brother to bring him banana milk and that store happened to be the only one that ran the brand the boy liked so much. Hangyul took several bottles, because Dohyon could never drink just one, and a treat for himself; he put his things on the cash counter and the cashier said a familiar "will it be all".

Hangyul handed the cashier the money and he froze on the spot after recognizing the guy.

His attempt to avoid Wooseok had failed after only two days, in front of him wearing a purple vest was the older guy.

"Hello." He smiled.

Hangyul smiled back freaking out internally. If he ran fast enough, he could get out of the store in two seconds.

"I haven't seen you with Seungyoun lately." Wooseok mentioned as he was putting the bottles inside a plastic bag.

"We've had too many projects." He lied. "By the way, I didn't know you were working here... although I don't come here often."

Wooseok tucked his hair behind his ear.

"I don't work here, I'm just helping my aunt until she finds someone." He paused. “Wouldn't you be interested?"

"No, thanks." Hangyul responded way too fast causing both of them to laugh.

Hangyul has never being close to the older guy but knowing that the things between them were still the same made him feel reassured... until he thanked him.

"Thank you." Wooseok said taking him off guard. "I forgot to thank you for the flower yesterday."

"You are welcome." He didn't know how to reply and the light atmosphere of a few moments ago had vanished to be replaced by awkwardness; maybe it was time for him to leave.

“I'm sure that the person for whom it was intended for would have appreciated it.” He smiled at him and Hangyul felt a big weight fall from his shoulders. Wooseok knew that sunflower was not originally for him.

There was a long silence in which neither dared to interrupt and Hangyul wondered if the older guy also knew about his feelings for Seungyoun, he was smart after all.

He glanced at the window noticing the darkness from the sky, it was already night.

"Will you be working all night?" The boy asked half worried half continuing the conversation.

"Only until twelve ... but there aren't many people."

"It's a bit dangerous for you to be by yourself at night." Hangyul said finally taking his things ready to leave, they were lucky that there was no one else or they would have a client too upset for waiting too long for their turn.

Wooseok bit his lip considering whether to try to keep the conversation or just say goodbye to the boy, he didn't want him to leave yet. “Why don't you keep me company?”

The older man surprised himself and held his breath for a couple of seconds trying to play it cool, he had thought out loud.

Hangyul smiled at him warmly showing his bunny teeth.

“I have to bring this to my brother but if you work tomorrow I can come for a while.”

Wooseok finally exhaled. "I'll send you a message then."

The boy did not answer, just nodded and headed for the exit stopping just before leaving.

"Hyung. Send me a message when you get home to know you're okay. ”

"Yeah."

Once Hangyul left, Wooseok felt his face blush violently, what had all of that been? Did he just flirt with Hangyul a few moments ago? And why he felt so happy when the boy asked him to text him?

Wooseok felt his heart beating rapidly, putting a hand on his face in an attempt to cover his blush.

Has Hangyul always being this charming?

-

It was past midnight when his aunt arrived to the store thanking Wooseok for taking care of the place; he was heading towards his house when he remembered Hangyul's words. He pull out his cellphone and started typing in a flash stopping mid sentence, it was almost 1AM which meant that Hangyul was probably sleeping already.

Wooseok entered to his apartment and changed his clothes still debating between texting or not the younger guy.

He looked the black screen for almost five minutes straight not doing anything and only after twenty minutes of hesitance, he finally made up his mind and texted him.

_'I'm home.'_

It wasn't too long when he got a response.

_'Great. Rest well and have sweet dreams :)'_

Wooseok bit his lip trying to suppress a smile from showing laying down on his bed. Hangyul was a nice guy.

-

The next day Hangyul kept his promise and stayed with him in the convenience store; he stayed with him until he had to leave, accompanying him to the bus stop. They talked about everything and nothing, and he realized how easy was to talk to him; they've knew each other for a long time but they never had the opportunity to converse like they did that day. Now that he came to think about it, they've never spent time alone the two of them; Seungyoun would always be with them.

And what was a promise suddenly became a routine, Hangyul would come and make him company, they would talk for hours and eat the food that had to be removed from the counter.

Wooseok enjoyed spending time with the younger man; and he was slowly starting the get attached to him.


	3. What could have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 2AM and I'm finally done translating the chapter x.x There are some mistakes but I'll be editing it soon. Also, I got a mafia au idea for SeungwooXHangyul and Seungyul... I should stop. Enjoy.
> 
> ///  
7.20
> 
> Hi, I know that at this point is pretty obvious that the story is on hiatus. I was actually rewriting chapter 3 because I didn't like how I worded some parts, however, the truth is that after the d* happened I lost all motivation to continue the story. I had planned the fic to have about 8 chapters and was already working on the next chapter. I was also working on three other SeungGyulWoo stories (all of them AUs) but at this point I'm not sure of continuing them; you might see them with other couples in the future.

Hangyul was in the cafeteria reading a book from which Professor Bae had requested an essay, thanks to Yohan he was now banned from the library for an indefinite period. It wasn't like he was a model student but he wanted to make an effort and study more now than what he did when he was younger since he's a college student now.

"Is this seat taken?"

He heard someone ask.

"Yes." He replied right away without even looking up, lost in that Michael Lewis book expecting the stranger to leave. The noise of the chair being moved caused the boy to raise his face with a frown upset. He'd just said that it was taken.

"I've said that-"

His words were stopped by a sly smile.

Hangyul immediately recognized the man behind him and almost jumped out from his seat to hug him with a big smile on his face. Han Seungwoo was there.

“Seungwoo hyung? What are you doing here? How did you know I'd be here?” Hangyul attacked him with questions as soon as he recognized the boy.

Seungwoo smiled. "Those are too many questions at the same time."

The taller man grabbed his face and shared a look with him for what could be little longer than usual for others; Hangyul's smile never disappeared and his eyes were sparkling, he was almost glowing. After greeting each other several times they took a seat.

"You've always loved the calm atmosphere of this cafeteria." Seungwoo commented taking a sip of his drink.

"What if you hadn't found me?"

"I would come here everyday until I could find you." Hangyul wanted to ask the older guy why he didn't come to look for him at his house if that was easier but then he remembered the bad-terrible relationship he had with Seungyoun and how his childhood friend had this kind of radar that always would warned him of Seungwoo's presence. He never understood why they couldn't get along when both of them were somehow alike.

"When did you get discharged?" Hangyul asked.

"A few months ago."

There was a small silence that Hangyul used to observe his friend's hair, the bangs were almost covering his eyes.

"Why you didn't contact me?"

“I was busy with college and helping my sister with her business, time just passed without me noticing.”

The response didn't seem to convince the young man and Seungwoo saw the hurt on his eyes, he knew it was just an excuse; he leaned closer grabbing Hangyul's hands and drawing a circle with his thumb in a soothing way.

“I'm sorry for not contacting you before...” He meant it.

_...but I was afraid of my own feelings._

“If you're really sorry as you say you are, you should prove it.” Hangyul smiled mischievously and Seungwoo laughed knowing very well that the boy would not make it easy for him, but he was willing to make up for the lost time.

That day Hangyul skipped a class just so he could talk a little more with his hyung.

–

Wooseok noticed something different in Hangyul, it was hard to explain but something in his aura was different. He looked more cheerful, almost glowing. He wanted to ask him if something happened but he didn't know how to do it. They ate in silence for a while until a customer arrived at the store.

“Do you have plans for the next Saturday?” The older guy asked as he was arranging some products and Hangyul just shook his head, the shorter boy took a seat immediately next to him. "Seungyoun's parents are getting divorced and I thought it might be a good idea to go to the amusement park so he could have a good time, he's been a bit thoughtful lately."

Hangyul didn't seem surprised at the news of the divorce of Seungyoun's parents, he knew that his parents had been talking about it for years and even Seungyoun wanted them to do it so he could stop listening to their fights. He knew that there was something else that was taking over his childhood friend's thoughts, although perhaps the fact that it was actually happening caused him some sort of conflict.

"I invited Yohan, I thought it would be better if there was more people." Wooseok added while playing with Hangyul's chopsticks.

"I bet he said yes."

Wooseok chuckled. “He did.”

Having Yohan there was his best bet, knowing Seungyoun there would be a time where he would want to spend a moment alone with Wooseok for sure, and that would be quite uncomfortable and painful. At least with Yohan he could distract himself and not think so much about his broken heart.

–

When Seungwoo found out about him skipping a class, he got very upset; he loved spending time with him but he didn't want it to interfere with his studies, so he had asked for a copy of his schedule so that way Hangyul couldn't lie to him again and miss another class. At first, he didn't like the idea that much thinking that it was too severe but then their encounters became frequent and Seungwoo now was bringing his car to drive him to the campus on time.

Hangyul knew that Seungwoo didn't like driving that much so he really appreciated that consideration, although riding in a Lexus was also pretty cool.

Seungwoo stopped the car in front of the campus.

"Thank you, hyung."

"Do you have plans for this Saturday?" The older man asked before he left the car.

Hangyul was trying to remember if he had any plans for that day, he remembered having to accompanying Yohan somewhere but if it was his friend that meant that it wasn't really important.

"Not that I remember."

Seungwoo smiled.

“Saturday 12PM then.”

Hangyul nodded.

–

Yohan stared at him without saying anything making Hangyul anxious, he preferred his friend being annoying than looking at him in silence because that would usually mean that he had something on mind that meant no good.

“Who's the handsome guy with the expensive car?” He dropped the question.

_Ah, so it was that._ Hangyul thought.

“A friend.”

The black-haired guy looked at him with narrowed eyes not believing him. “I don't know him.”

Hangyul raised an eyebrow not expecting that response from his friend.

“So, you're saying that you know all of my friends?”

Yohan rolled his eyes.

“Are you telling me or not?”

“Han Seungwoo.”

As soon as he dropped the name, his friend's eyes and mouth opened wide astonished.

“Han Seungwoo? _That_ Han Seungwoo?”

Hangyul tried to ignore the suggestive tone that his friend had just used but his ears started to betray him by turning red. Yohan never had the chance to meet Seungwoo but he knew who he was and their story. Yohan didn't say anything for the rest of the class but every time he turned to see his friend, he was smiling mischievously wiggling his eyebrows. He was sure that his friend would not stop teasing him for the rest of the day, totally forgetting to ask about next Saturday.

–

Fifteen minutes prior picking him up, he received a text from Seungwoo telling him he was on his way which Hangyul appreciated; the young man wasn't used to dressing up when going out but when it came to Seungwoo it was different. It didn't matter how casual he dressed, he would always look like a model, so Hangyul always made an effort to look good.

Hangyul looked himself on the mirror one last time checking that his attempt of comma hair looked decent before leaving the house. He met his brother who was reading a manhwa lying on the couch in the living room while eating some fruit.

“Nana, Hangyul is going on a date.”

“It's not a date, I'm just meeting a friend.”

Dohyon stared at him with a serious expression. "And why have you styled your hair differently?"

“You're going to choke if you keep eating while lying down.”

Hangyul grabbed his keys and walked towards the door while hearing how nana was scolding his little brother. He didn't need to turn around to know that Dohyon was glaring at him and as soon as he left he received a text from his brother telling him that nana has taken the fruit from him and would take revenge as soon as he gets back from his date.

Seungwoo was outside of his house leaning on his car already waiting for him, he wore navy shorts and a white v-neck shirt and Hangyul thought he looked like a model he had just seen on the TV this morning. He waved at him with a smile.

“Are you hungry?” He asked and Hangyul only nodded in response.

The older guy let Hangyul choose the music on the way to the restaurant and Hangyul used this as an opportunity to tell him about his little quarrel with his little brother omitting the part where Dohyon mentioned that he was going on a date. Seungwoo didn't really talk but he listened and reacted to his stories which was something that always made Hangyul feel appreciated; he did not mention where they were going until they had arrived at the place and Hangyul stared at him in silence for a few minutes before entering the Ddong Cafe.

"Are you sure you want to come in, hyung?"

"I've been curious for a long time, I also thought you'd like to come here."

Hangyul bit his lower lip. Of course he liked the place, he had wanted to come for a long time but none of his friends had wanted to accompany him for being too expensive and the theme not much to their liking. He just thought that Seungwoo's refined image didn't go with the restaurant's poop theme.

"We can go somewhere else if you want." Seungwoo commented and Hangyul knew he said that because of hesitant behavior but shook his head.

“You got it right, hyung. I always wanted to come.” He offered him a smile and squeezed his hand that didn't know he was holding.

Seungwoo looked more excited than he did with the menu, taking pictures of his food once served and the occasional selfie; they don't talk much but they enjoy each others company and Hangyul fed the older man. Hangyul heard the ladies at the table across them talking how beautiful was to be young and how beautiful the couple was; he tried to not pay too much attention to them and ignore them but his ears were already turning red and Seungwoo stared at him with a mischievous smile opening his mouth to be feed once more.

–

They were about to head to the movie theater when Seungwoo received a call that he decided to ignore only to have his phone ringing a few seconds later, he answered the phone with an exasperated sigh.

"What do you want, noona?"

_Ah, that's Sunhwa noona._ Hangyul thought.

Hangyul failed to hear the whole conversation but heard Seungwoo say _"a little"_, _"why?"_, _"how long would it take?"_ and _"let me check" _before he disconnected the call, Seungwoo turned on the car's engine looking flustered.

“Is everything okay?"

Seungwoo squeezed the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white letting out a sigh.

“Would you accompany me to a photo session? Noona said it would only take about two hours, it's okay if you don't want to come with me.” Seungwoo tousled his hair frustrated. "I really wanted this to be different."

He didn't answer right away but held his hand instead.

“Okay, hyung. Let's go. I have the whole day free."

Hangyul smiled noticing Seunngwoo's tension disappear.

The way there was silence and Hangyul knew that the older man wasn't very happy with the change of plans, despite having said that everything was fine. As they approached the warehouse, Hangyul thought if it was a goo moment to make a joke about how horror movies have taught him that this is not a good sign and he should call 119 but he decided not to comment on it.

When they entered the warehouse a team of stylists was already waiting for Seungwoo and as soon as he stepped on the place they took him to a different room to do his make up and style his hair, leaving him alone in the studio. Hangyul looked at his feet thinking about everything and nothing, trying not to pay attention to the fact that he didn't know anyone there. Maybe he should've waited in the car.

“Hangyul?” A female voice called him and he turned around watching Sunhwa approach him with open arms.

Sunhwa was wearing a short white dress with shoes and a white clutch looking really beautiful. Their family did have some good genes.

"Oh my God, Seungwoo didn't tell me you were coming with him." She hugged him tightly then pulling him away to look at him from head to toe. “You have become taller and your proportions are great, if I had known you came with him I would have gotten you an outfit too.”

Hangyul felt his ears redden not accustomed to compliments.

"I don't think I'm tall enough to be a model though."

Sunhwa frowned. “Your proportions are great for modeling online, and I'm the owner and I choose my models.”

Almost a year ago Sunhwa had started her own clothing line and Seungwoo was the face of the brand, the line was quite popular among young people since many idols wore it, he even remembered Yohan mentioning it once.

"Very good, very good. Let's start. ” The photographer said and Sunhwa did hand gesture to him to sit with her on a fancy futon located on the set.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your date." Hangyul wanted to correct him and tell her that it wasn't a date but he didn't dare to. “I promise to make up for it. In the mean time, enjoy the eye candy.” Sunhwa winked at him.

Seungwoo was wearing baggy pants with an over sized see through white shirt and his hair was wet, his chest was exposed and his tattoo was peaking out. They took several photos and then changed outfits doing it in the same place. Hangyul turned around flustered trying not to see Seungwoo semi-naked. He heard Sunhwa giggle.

“C'mon Hangyul, don't be shy. You were dating my brother for a long time, I'm sure you've seen him naked. ”

Hangyul felt his face burning and wanted to tell her that they had not gone so far but wasn't able to make a word.

"He has clothes on now." The girl said in a mocking tone and Hangyul looked up cautiously that Sunhwa wasn't playing a prank on him. For his well-being, Seungwoo was already wearing clothes, to be specific in an emerald suit shirtless. "Isn't my brother handsome?"

Their eyes met for a moment and Seungwoo smiled at him in the way that he only could.

"He is." Hangyul replied.

And he remembered when they first met, how they had decided to be friends and how he almost lost his virginity with him just one day before Seungwoo decided to enlist. He remembered all those moments that he had lived with the older guy and how the presence of Seungyoun interfered in many of their decisions. Hangyul looked at Seungwoo who was now modeling a checkered blazer with black pants; Would things have been different if he had met Seungwoo before?

-

After the photo session they had gone to the movies, but not before receiving an apology from Sunhwa and a contact card to call him in case he agreed to model her clothes in the future promising to pay him well. Seungwoo also apologized for making him wait.

Hangyul didn't pay much attention to the movie trying to remember the reason why his relationship with Seungwoo didn't work out.

"Are you hungry?" Asked Seungwoo.

"Mm ... a little. Do you want to eat something here? ”

Seungwoo seemed to think about it for a moment but he shook his head, maybe it was because the mall was quite crowded that day.

They went to Laundry Pizza and Seungwoo seemed very proud of his choice, Hangyul tried to appear offended but the truth was that he liked the idea quite a bit. On this occasion it was Hangyul who took photos excited. He saw that he had 14 unread messages and three missed calls from Yohan but he didn't take importance, it wasn't the first time that his best friend had been spamming him for being not answering right away.

It was about eight o'clock when Seungwoo dropped him home. Hangyul had not felt so light and free in a while.

Hangyul hugged the older man taking him by surprise, it was a somewhat awkward position inside the car but the warmth of his body was worth it. There was a moment when they looked into each others eyes and it seemed as if time had never passed, as if the seventeen-year-old Hangyul was barely saying goodbye to his beloved hyung to then share his first kiss. And he felt that spark once again, Seungwoo did it too because his eyes lied on his lips.

Would it be different this time if he kissed him in that moment?

"Say hello to Dohyon for me." Seungwoo was the first to pull away staring at the road in front of him.

"I will." Hangyul tried to hide his disappointment and just waved his hand before getting out of the car and saying goodbye once again to Seungwoo.

-

Hangyul entered his house removing his shoes, Dohyon was still in the living room this time playing video games.

"Yohan called me."

This took him by surprise and he remembered his friend's unread messages. "I told him you were on a date."

Hangyul immediately checked his cell phone and read the text messages.

_'Yah, where are you? You're the only one missing. '_

_'This is awkward, it's only Wooseok hyung, Seungyoung hyung and me... I've never talked with Wooseok hyung before.'_

_'Wooseok just asked about you, what should I tell him?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Are you sure that Wooseok doesn't like you? He asked me about you again, I think he sent you a text too.'_

_'Oh well, this is awkward. I thought Wooseok and Seungyoun would be flirting all day but Wooseok keeps asking about you.'_

_'Yah, you're not leaving me alone with them, right? Hangyul, I know that Seungyoun broke your heart but you would never ditch someone.'_

_'I just saw a really cute guy and asked for his number. That's the only good thing that has happened today.'_

_'Seungyoun seems to have a good time.'_

_'YAH! YOU MOTHERFATHER! DOHYON TOLD ME THAT YOU'RE ON A DATE!? ARE YOU FOR REAL? DID YOU JUST ABANDOND ME FOR SOME DICK?'_

_'Wait, don't respond that. I don't want to know.'_

_'….you're with Han Seungwoo, right?'_

_'You owe me one, I've told them that you couldn't come cuz you had an upset stomach... and diarrhea. Don't post anything on instagram.'_

_'So... are you a man now? You need to tell me everything on Monday ô.ô'_

So that was what he had forgotten, Hangyul rubbed his temples trying to get rid of the headache that was now appearing. The excuse Yohan had invented was not of his liking but it was quite credible. He went quickly to his room and changed his clothes for more comfortable ones, he washed his hair getting rid of his hairstyle and looked for an eye shadow that Yohan had given him long time ago to make up dark circles.

Hangyul looked at himself twice in the mirror checking that the makeup was not too obvious and looked as natural as possible, when he was happy with the result he quickly went to the kitchen to get some snacks.

_'Are you home?'_ He sent a text to Seungyoun and within a few seconds he received an answer.

_'I just got here five minutes ago.'_

Hangyul took a glass of water. _'I'm coming.'_

_'OK.'_

–

Seungyoun was lying watching the stars through the window of the tree house. That day Wooseok had decided that it was a good idea to go to the amusement park and Hangyul was supposed to go too but the boy had never showed up, even his best friend Yohan was there but not him. He pretended not to care but couldn't help feeling uneasy, Hangyul had never ditched him before, he was always there with him and for him. That's why when Yohan had said that Hangyul had woke up sick, he felt relieved, not because he liked the idea that the him getting sick but because the simple fact of thinking that he had forgotten that day or ditch him made his stomach churn.

He couldn't imagine Hangyul leaving him on second place.

He heard the noise of a plastic bag and then saw Hangyul enter the house. His hair was wet probably because he had taken a shower and was wearing pajamas, Seungyoun noticed that his eyes looked somewhat tired.

"I brought you snacks." He said showing the plastic bag proudly, smiling in that childish way that only Hangyul could do.

Seungyoun smiled touched and took a seat.

"How did you know I would be here?"

"You always come here when you have to think about something." He replied as if that was the most natural thing in the world, sitting next to him.

Hangyul handed him a bottle of banana milk that he had surely stolen from Dohyon.

"I'm sorry I couldn't go." There was guilt in his tone and Seungyoun felt a knot in his stomach.

"You were sick, you don't have to apologize, besides that was Wooseok's idea."

There was a short silence in which neither of them seemed to be willing to interrupt. Seungyoun took a sip of the banana milk and Hangyul played with his apple juice.

"I heard your parents are getting divorced."

That had been the reason why Wooseok had organized the trip to the amusement park for sure. "Finally. After so many years they're finally doing it.”

Hangyul tilted his head staring at him. "That's not what you're worried about, right?"

Sometimes he was terrified of how easy Hangyul could see through him, he felt like an open book and he hated being exposed.

"Do you wanna tell me?"

Seungyoun leaned his head on the wall with a sigh. "Probably one day."

"Then I'll wait for you."

Seungyoun side glanced at him thinking if he really meant those words, would he really wait for him?

They were talking for several hours until fatigue overcame Hangyul and ended up falling asleep, Seungyoun took a blanket and covered them both lying next to him. He watched Hangyul sleep peacefully oblivious to his surroundings, Seungyoun raised his hand stroking his cheek, forehead, lips ... He moved closer, foreheads almost touching.

He closed his eyes and the smell of Hangyul immediately filled him.

Seungyoun outlined his lips with his finger and traced his neck. "Seung …"

Hangyul mumbled and Seungyoun froze thinking he had been caught but the young man was still asleep. He let out a sigh of relieve and Hangyul snuggled up to him, he could feel the heat emanating from his body against his.

Seungyoun closed his eyes again feeling his member hardening.

"Hyung ..." Hangyul mumbled again, hiding his face on Seungyoun's neck, his lips almost brushing against his skin.

Seungyoun felt his member twitch one more time, he let his hand slide under his pants starting to jerk off, he inhaled the smell of his hair cumming not so after. He felt ashamed... as always.

He was lucky that Hangyul was a heavy sleeper.


	4. Not an update

Hi, I know that at this point is pretty obvious that the story is on hiatus but I still wanted to let you know about it. The truth is that I've been re-writing chapter 3 but with d* happening I've lost all motivation to continue the story. 

I had planned the fic to have about 8 chapters and I already had an idea for the next chapters and how the story would develop. I was also working on other SeungGyulWoo stories (I'll give you the names just as a teaser lol: Love Signal, I with You, The Unfamiliar, Love perhaps..) but at this point I'm not sure of continuing them; you might see them with other couples in the future (with the exception of the unfamiliar, that's 100% GyulWoo). I'm so sorry for not updating nor announcing this sooner. Thank you so much for giving this story lots of love. See ya.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing somethign again after a long time so I hope that wasn't so bad, I was originally working on two Seungyul stories but I got inspired after Seungyoun calling Hangyul his 'coworker' and seeing Gyulcat's interactions.


End file.
